


Restaurant

by Banner4Hetalia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Arthur and Francis just wanted to enjoy dinner, FACE Family, M/M, probably shouldn't take kids to fancy restaurants, toddler america, toddler canada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 16:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banner4Hetalia/pseuds/Banner4Hetalia
Summary: Francis and Arthur tried to have a nice night out for their anniversary.





	Restaurant

Anniversary's, a time when you can look back with your spouse and celebrate being together and enjoying each other's company. Unfortunately even the best of anniversary's can be ruined by just one thing going wrong.

“What do you mean you can't babysit tonight?” Case in point, being Arthur and Francis's fifth wedding anniversary. Both of them had wanted to go out for a night for themselves and enjoy having time away from their two year old twin sons, Alfred and Matthew.

Arthur tried calling their usual sitter to watch the boys, but found themselves without someone to watch the boys.

“Thank you for letting us know, Goodbye.” Arthur ended the call and sighed. Tonight was his fifth anniversary with Francis and he wanted to make tonight special. None the less, he'd have to tell his husband the news.

Just as Arthur got up to go tell him, did Francis come downstairs holding a twin in each arm.

“I am ready for tonight Mon cher.” Francis was happy as the thought of spending time alone with Arthur.

“Change of plans love.”

 

~Time skip~

 

You know that voice inside your head telling you when something is a bad idea. Yeah Arthur really should have listened to that voice before bringing his sons along with them to a five star restaurant.

“You know Arthur, we could have just let someone else watch them besides our Chinese neighbor.” Francis was slightly out of breath, he had just gotten done putting the boys in high chairs. Matthew was easy enough, the boy was easy going. However Alfred decided he would rather run around like the ball of energy he is, than sit down in his high chair.

“He has enough siblings to deal with, without us adding to the growing pile of kids.” Arthur had just looked down at the menu when Alfred decided that it would be a great idea to throw anything his chubby little hands could get a hold of.

Which included, silverware, napkins, toys their fathers had brought with and Matthew's stuffed bear Kuma.

This lead to poor Matthew crying at the lose of his bear. Alfred, sad at the fact that his brother was crying and apparently not realizing he caused it, began to cry as well.

Francis quickly tried to fix the situation by handing Matthew his bear back and giving Alfred some more stuff to distract him.

Alas, the Frenchman tried his best to calm the boys down with no success. This had gone on for several minutes and by this point other people were starting to look at them, as if it was their fault they couldn't keep their kids quiet.

Arthur was just about reaching his limits with the two screaming kids when a blonde hair, purple eyed woman came over to their table.

“Извините меня, May I try?” The woman looked over at the two men who seemed skeptical as to why this woman was offering her help.

“We're fine, they're just tired,” Arthur had started to say to politely turn down the woman's offer when Francis nodded. “Oui.”

With that the woman sat a little closer to the children and began humming a lullaby for them. She continued on with this for a few minutes until both boy had settled down.

Arthur and Francis were amazed at the fact that this woman had managed to stop the boy's tantrums.

“Who are you and how did you do that?”

“Would you mind teaching us that for next time.”

“Da, I would not mind. It is lullaby I sing for my children, my son Ivan usually calms when I sing it to him. And I am Anya .”

“Merci Anya for the help.”

“You are welcome. I am glad I was able to assist.” With that Anya left the family to continue their meal.

“That was really nice of her to do that for us.”

“Oui, mon cher, it was.” Francis thought for a moment as he looked at his sons. “We should probably leave before they start back up again.”

“Already packing up love.”


End file.
